Component mounters hold components by nozzles and mount the components on boards. It is important for such component mounters to mount the components at correct positions on the boards. Components, however, could be misaligned when mounted on a board.
Hence, some conventional and disclosed component mounters correct misalignment caused when a component is mounted on a board, and mount the component at the correct position on a board (see Japanese Patent No. 3847070 and Japanese Patent No. 4015402).
The component mounter disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3847070 captures a surface A provided behind a nozzle and a surface B found at the tip of the nozzle. This allows the component mounter to recognize the positions of the nozzle and the component, and correct misalignment caused when the component is mounted on a board.
The component mounter disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4015402 emits light to a reflecting surface provided at the tip of a nozzle and captures the image of the light reflected off the reflecting surface. The component mounter also emits light to a component held on the nozzle, and captures the image of the component. This allows the component mounter to recognize the positions of the nozzle and the component, and correct misalignment caused when the component is mounted on a board.